Real
by Cyber Dragoon
Summary: Months after the failed wedding, Ryoga returns. With his feelings finally in order, what will he do. Warning, Vampires and Ryoga's POV on what occurs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 and all of its character belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Real  
  
Ryoga's POV  
  
I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel that I must. My life has been hell because of the curse that my family is under. I wish it was easier, but I think I know what I'm supposed to do now. I finnaly saw my dad again, but it just seemed to make things worse. I know I love her, but why her?  
  
I've been deluding myself all this time, thinking I loved Akane, then with Akari. Akari, now that was a joke of an engagement. She didn't really want to be engaged to me, she just wanted another pet pig. I'm glad I found out about that before it was too late and I married her.  
  
I look up and see that I'm in front of the Tendo dojo. With the directional curse, it is hard to concentrate on where I'm going, but hopefully I can concentrate long enough. Within minutes, I am in the house, slowly making my way through the darkend halls and up to the second level. Soon my love, we will be together, and maybe someday you will thank me. Maybe I can even bond with her, but I don't know, bonding is not possible with most people, only certain ones can bond.  
  
I make my way to the door to her room and slowly open it. I see she is sleeping in her bed, no one else is in the room. Steeling my will I make my way to the bed and knell down on it next to my love, my Ranma-chan. She is currently in female form, what most of the people look upon as a curse, but now, in my mind, I call it a blessing. Just a few more minutes, and you shall be released from the problems plaguing you.  
  
I genly lift her into my arms, and lean down towards her. I rarely do this, and normaly it is not enough for the person to be affected, but I can't stop myself with her. I always hated him, but not her, for so long, I ignored my own feeling, blinded myself to them because of her feeling, but after that farce of a wedding a few months ago, I have watched everyone, and now I know. Please forgive me Ranma.  
  
With the last of my thoughs fleeing, the smell of her body and the blood in her veins intoxicate me and I lean down to her neck. Without a second thought, I bite down gently, letting my fangs sink into her neck, bringing her blood to the surface and into my mouth. Gasping suddenly, I am sure Ranma is awake, but seems to be unsure as what to do. He life blood is quickly draining, I can feel her body weaken. I am saddend to feel this from her, knowing thatshe will probably hate me for this.  
  
Soon she tries to struggle, but it is too late, her body is too weak to escape, and I can't stop now, or she will surly just die, I can't allow that to happen. As the last of the blood leaves her body, I genly weep, knowing there is a chance she will hate me for this, but maybe someday I can get her forgiveness. I can feel traces of the shattered magic from her curse swirling around us, settling into our bodies, I can feel the magic in my body, the magic of jusenkyo respond, taking it in, reshaping itself. I realize the curse may finally be gone.  
  
Minutes go by, and I can feel life returning to Ranma's body. It is at that point that I realize the magic of jusenkyo is not there, there are a few traces, but otherwise it's gone, and Ranma's still a girl. I swallow hard, I don't think she's going to take this too well.  
  
I watch her face as she slowly wakes up, I know it will be hard, she is still very low on blood. "Ryoga?" she says quietly, barely above a wisper, but I understand what she said.  
  
"Shhh. Quiet, just do what you feel you have to do." I state as I bare my neck. This is the part I want to go through the most, the bonding can only occure during the refeed, and only compultions of the bond will cause the pair to go through. Her eyes are glazed as she clamps down on my neck, breaking the skin and alowing the blood to flow into her. I smile as I feel it, the start of the refeed, the completion cycle of new vampire's, though we are radically different from the mainstream legends and stories.  
  
I start feeling a tugging sensation on my mind, and soon I am again drinking her blood, as she does the same to me. I feel a new sensation in my mind. I relise, it's not me I feel, but the person in my arms, I can feel her emotions. That is the bond? I think, then we were destined. a tear slips down my face. I can only hope that she can forgive me for doing this to her.  
  
As we break apart, I can feel her confusion, and see it in her face, though there is a trace of anger. "What? What did you do to me?" she askes, I can feel her fear now, though I do not see it on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma. I did it to try to help you, but I'm sorry if it hurts you. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I feel in love with your girl form, I know it was wrong, but I just wanted to make you happy, but I think I failed again." I said, saddness overcoming me. She starts to say something, but I continue before she can. "I can't feel Jusenkyo on you anymore, it's gone." She looks down, I can feel fear and anger well up in her, I know it's because of what I did. As she dashes off to the bathroom, I can only think once again, maybe she will forgive me, someday. 


End file.
